Kitty Kwest - The Adventures of Lord Tyranicus
by Biigoh
Summary: Otherwise known as I got bored and started doing a Quest Thread on Space Battles...
1. Introduction

So I've been running a quest thread on space battles.

I've decided to archive it here. If you want to vote on stuff, just go to the thread and do it there.

Otherwise, sit back and enjoy the ride.

.

* * *

.

A few definitions first:

**Quest Threads** are basically like Chose Your Own Adventure books. Only difference, someone is writing as you select a path to go.

**Kitty Kwest** is about the adventures or misadventures of Lord Tyranicus, master of all he surveys. Also, he's a cat.

That's all that is needed. ^_^

.

* * *

****.

**Lord Tyranicus**  
**Age** : In His Prime  
**Species** : The Lords of Creation, The Noblest of Beings, a Cat  
**Essence** : 2 dots (35 motes available) = (Essence 2x5) + (Willpower 8x2) + (sum of all Virtues 9)  
**Charms** : Second Martial Arts Excellency, First Presence Excellency, Stroke the Flame, Subtle Whisper, Malefaction, Declaration of Feline Supremacy (unique charm - doesn't seem to work), [Unknown Charms/Abilities]


	2. Awakening and Introduction

_"Thus fell Lord Perth, and the earth did shake with that thunder."_

Harken, upon this caturday, a kwest was started, it shall be named...

* * *

**Kitty Kwest**

* * *

You are Lord Tyranicus, descendant of the gods, the latest in a long line of noble lords and dames. It is said that your personal ancestry stretches from ancient lands of antiquity, long lost to the dreadful demons Time and Space, where your forebears ruled all that they surveyed.

Your personal skills are myriad and beyond the comprehension of the dullard brutes, slow witted and so crude that wander the streets as lumbering beasts with their loud cries. You are worshiped by tall graceless creatures. It is because you are a beneficent lord that you slay demons that your minions are not plagued by them.

You possess the demon quelling blades by which your slay demons that would plague and confuse the stumbling and graceless giants that worship you. The compact by which you and they exist (for surely, you can bring even them down and you do not hesitate to inform the giants so when they displease you) is simple.

You slay demons that would plague them, and they render upon your tribute in the form of food, drinks and entertainment. It is by your grace that they are allowed to dwell within your sanctum.

When their deeds are particularly pleasing to you, you permit them to rub your belly.

When they displease you... you demonstrate that your demon quelling blades are not just for demons, and can pierce even the thickest of armor.

And if they truly displease you, you can unleash the most dreadful of techniques taught to you by your dame... the giant slaying dance. Executed properly, it will force the graceless giants to trip and fall to their very doom. Naturally, a merciful lord such as you have never needed to perform such fearsome arts.

For now, you stretch and get up from where you reclined beneath the gentle gaze of the sun.

What Do?  
[ ] Go back to sleep beneath the sun?  
[ ] See if your worshipers have rendered tribute to you?  
**[X] Go forth out of your sanctum! and attend the meeting of your peers.**  
[ ] Go hunting for demons...  
[ ] Write in.


	3. The High Road

**[X] Go forth out of your sanctum! and attend the meeting of your peers.**

Boldly, you stride forth. Or rather... you hop off of the soft cushion that your body had rested upon as you mediated upon the deepest mysteries of your demon quelling blade.

Purrs may have been involved.

In any event, off the cushion beneath the sun, and into the realm of twilight.

In the distant, you can hear the soft rumble of the round beast. All that remains of your ancient enemy, it of the long trunk and screaming howl as it devoured the world. The round beast proves to be a more docile beast and knows its place as that of your mount.

The day is late, and by your calculations, you should arrive at the meeting of your peers stylishly late.

You inform your minion that you have a meeting to attend, and it opens one of the massive gate of your sanctum that you may venture forth.

A quick hop, a magnificent display of your skills in acrobatics, and you venture upon the high road that you may gaze down upon the plebeians and beasts that wander about in the valleys between the high roads.

As you venture to the meeting, your eyes rove over the world.

High in the sky, you see flying spies. You suspect that they have gathered word of the meeting and even now are returning to their demonic masters to report their findings. A pity that they do not fly lower, or you would show them whatfor for daring to spy upon those greater than them.

It doesn't help that they are also tasty.

In the distance, across the valley, you catch sight of an attractive dame, her coat short and in a delightful tortoiseshell pattern.

She nods at you in greeting.

A fluttering snack also has flown near you from a flower.

What Do?  
[ ] Nod back at her coolly.  
**[X] Admire her coat, and speak to her?**  
[ ] Eat the fluttering snack that flew too close to you.  
[ ] Snub her greeting and continue on to the meeting.  
[ ] Write in


	4. Chance Meetings

**[X] Admire her coat and speak to her?**  
_- With a touch of coolness, after all, females are suppose to pursue you... right?_

You nod back in greeting to her, before leaping down off the high road into the valley between, You weave a deadly and perilous path between the legs of the giants and forcing the box beast that consume giants to stop and gawk at your mere passage.

No attention is paid to the loud cries of the beast as it admires your cool and calm saunter, its kind are beneath you.

A hop, twisting just so... and you stand before the lovely lady.

Your admiration of her coat is met with a coquettish smile and demure response on how her minions were well trained in the arts of grooming.

She gives a nod and asks if you too are attending the meeting. She's heard that a most distinguished visitor from a distant land had come to this city that the two of you dwell in.

What Do?  
[ ] Smack a fluttering snack to the ground and offer it to the lady.  
[ ] Smack a fluttering snack to the ground and eat it.  
[ ] Introduce yourself to her...  
** [X] Admit that you are attending and offer to escort her?**  
[ ] Deny coolly such base allegations of your attendance. But if she desires, as a noble peer you might accompany her there...  
[ ] Attack the brutish beast on the other side of the high road for daring to bear its fangs at such noble peerage.  
[ ] Write in.


	5. Offer of escort

**[X] Admit that you have deigned to attend this meeting, and offer to escort her. **

While it wasn't false that you are or will be attending the meeting, there was no need to lie to her. Thus you admit to her that you have deigned to attend this meeting.

There is a brief pause as you make your admission, before you continue on with an offer, as both a gentleman and warrior without peer, to escort a lovely lady such as her to the meeting ground; which was in neutral ground, for none of the other lords and ladies would permit so many others in their domain that the meeting would surely bring.

She nods her head and accepts the offer of an escort.

What Do?  
[ ] Regale her with tales of bravery and wonder, that is talk of your adventures?  
** [X] Permit her to speak of herself that you might be convinced of wooing her?**  
[ ] Keep a keen eye on your surroundings? Oh! Is that a fluttering snack? Yum!  
[ ] The journey is without incident as you guide her around the neighborhood.  
[ ] Write In.


	6. Of History and Lineages

**[X] Permit her to speak of herself that you might be convinced of wooing her?**

Your generous nature is such that you do not regale her with tales of your pass exploits, of the slaying of demons both minor and major. Of the aid you provided to the holy one to end the demon that plagued many a lord and lady themselves, bringing ruination even to your peers.

Aye, in those distant long ago days, there was a demon of unspeakable might who possessed a minion, and whose power was such that he would suborn even the normally loyal minions of the lords and ladies, your peers... bringing them to it, that it might harvest their souls.

Shattering their demon slaying blades, unmanning lords and unwomanning the ladies, the deeds of the demon was unconscionable. It is best not to think of what it did to the young ones rendered to it in tribute by suborned minions.

It was by your paws that the demon was slain and its foul deeds ended. But even now... you know, that others of its kind wander the world.

Still, you listen to her speak as the two of your walk.

She is Dame Hell Singer, bringer of doom that drove lesser beast insane, destroyer of landscapes, tamer of brute beasts and slayer of runners...

You hear her speak of her immaculate lineage, of her unbroken descend from the goddess mother of your kind.

Her deeds are as myarid and impressive as yours. Perhaps, she didn't hunt and slay demons. No, it amused her to see her minions exist in a state of almost but not quite ruination. And if she was displeased by them... why, she would destroy the world around them that they know her peerless might.

Their attempts to stem her destructive nature by hiring of mercenary brute beasts were foiled by her strong paw and the weak will of the brute beasts. Those learned not to utter their crude cries at her, and to back away from... for her weapons were wondrous and beyond their comprehension.

What Do?  
[ ] Admit some admiration for her deeds and lineage?  
[ ] Smile and nod patronizingly at her, for are you not Lord Tyranicus, descendant of the gods? And many are your skills and deeds?  
**[X] Close encounter with another of your peer, Sir Felincious-saurus Maximus Rex the Third, otherwise known as the Mountain that Moves.**  
[ ] Alas, the journey was swifter than you might have desired, for you are now at the agreed upon clearing...  
[ ] Write In.


	7. Assassin!

**[X] Close encounter with another of your peer, Sir Felincious-saurus Maximus Rex the Third, otherwise known as the Mountain that Moves. **  
**- **_[x] One of the __greater demons__ lumbering brute emerges from the shadows, braying for blood (A dog attacks!) _

As you make idle talk with Dame Hell Singer, who is proving to be an interesting and lovely young lady of impeccable breeding thus far, there is a loud growl as a brute steps forth from concealing shadows and attempts to attack the two of you where you stand upon the high road above him.

How quint, an assassin.

The two of you unsheathe your blades and prepare to deal with the beast for it does not appear to be willing to listen to its instincts as you employ the beast warding cry; a technique designed to fluff up your coat as you call out, which normally to send lesser beasts such as what has stepped forth before you.

But the beast proved that it was far more dull than expected. Or better paid that its common sense was lost.

How long this state of affairs lasted, you do not know. It is unknowable, safe that it was longer than a heartbeat and shorter than a proper sunning session.

Still, it ended as the ground shook softly.

"... 'cuse us... make way," the soft words of kittens could be heard as the ground shook. That was a massive shadow looms over you and Dame Hell Singer.

A casual glance back and then slowly up revealed a mountain of fur and pure nobility. A face filled with ennui and a body that surely must have massed at least, at the very least four or five of you. The Mountain that Moves.

And surrounding him were young squires who ensured that no common plebeian approached his lordship.

_[X] Defeat the beast while it was distracted by the approach of Sir Felincious-saurus Maximus Rex the Third._  
[ ] Watch in surprise as the beast was swiftly dispatched by Lady Hell Singer.  
**[X] The mountain moves not for the beast, the beast moves for the mountain.**  
[ ] Speak to Sir Felincious-saurus Maximus Rex the Third or Lady Hell Singer?  
[ ] Write In.


	8. Cruel Defeat

**[x] The mountain moves not for the beast, the beast moves for the mountain.**  
_- [X]Make the __mountain that moves__ beast heel with a swat of your sheathed paw to the nose. _  
_- Defeat the beast while it was distracted by the approach of Sir Felincious-saurus Maximus Rex the Third._

The stand off was broken as you and Dame Hell Singer make way for Sir Felincious-saurus Maximus Rex the Third and his escorts.

"... 'cuse us... make way," the squires of the Mountain that Moves might have been young, but they were without fear of the beast. But then, why should they? Were they not the squires of Sir Felincious-saurus Maximus Rex the Third? He of the great girth? He who shook the very earth with his softest and lightest of treads?

And thus the Mountain that Moves continued forward at the confused beast, for it likely had never met one of the noble lords and ladies who was larger than it.

The beast whined as its tail dipped between its legs as Sir Felincious-saurus Maximus Rex the Third just looked at it in its face, eyes to eyes. Cool calm certainty to that of confusion which turned to cowardice. And so, the beast stepped to the side, cowed by the Mountain that Moved.

Right into your paw. Or at least its weak spot in the form of its nose. Such did the gods themselves curse the beast, that their very nose was so sensitive that even a light swat without the use of one's blades was enough to make them cry with tears and whimper. Why it was almost like when certain of his peers punished their minions, the male ones at least, by jumping onto the junction of their legs while they were seated or prone.

Such a cruel fate, but then... that was why they were beasts. The gods hated them and their ancestors.

Thus did the beast fled the cruel paw of Lord Tyranicus, heed well this lesson.

What Do?  
[ ] Continue escorting Dame Hell Singer behind Sir Felincious-saurus Maximus Rex the Third.  
- Small Talk is Optional  
_[x] Walk with Sir Felincious-saurus Maximus Rex the Third and Dame Hell Singer, while making conversation._  
**[X] Preen before Dame Hell Singer, at having defeated the beast effortlessly.**  
[ ] Something Else Happens! Write In.


	9. Arrival

**[x] Preen before Dame Hell Singer, at having defeated the beast effortlessly. **  
_- [X] Walk with Sir Felincious-saurus Maximus Rex the Third and Dame Hell Singer, while making conversation. _

Having secured victory over a scruffy beast is one thing. To do so, effortless is another. Not even Dame Hell Singer could claim that, and she had tamed the beasts that her minions had brought in.

Still, it would be crass to actually speak of what you had done. And thus, you settle for saunter #15, the one that said, I can do something you can't and thus you should worship me.

The giggles from Dame Hell Singer indicated that she appreciated your charismatic motions. Still, you end up in a conversation about this and that. as the kitten escorts of Sir Felincious-saurus Maximus Rex the Third roved about with their little warnings.

Eventually, you arrive at the meeting.

You can see that it is a vast field with a small hill of grey rock in the form of tunnels stacked up thus.

Here and there, you can see your peers reclined and discussing matters of deep thought, while elsewhere you can see more of your kin idly sparring.

The honored guest has yet to arrive.

What Do?  
**[X] Continue talking with Dame Hell Singer?**  
[ ] "Accidentally" run into someone you know?  
[ ] Wait aloofly for the distinguished guest... wait... who IS the sagacious one, anyhow?  
- And how did he convince everyone to show up?  
[ ] Write In.


	10. The Guest

**[X] Continue talking with Dame Hell Singer?**

An intelligent conversationalist such as Dame Hell Singer was a delight to talk to, for most of your peers do not bear the dazzling wit necessary to hold your attention.

Thus the conversation stays in a sensible range of how delightfully awesome you were, which fishes were tasty (tuna, really... what other fishes were a succulent as it?), and the art of traumatizing a beast that it would learn to obey one such as yourself.

With a cool breeze keeping things nice, the day was turning out beautifully for you as you have an acceptable conversation on how amazing you are. In the background, you can hear your peers talking about silly things, after all... who wanted to hear how awesome others were, really?

Still, it was something abnormal as one by one, your peers including yourself and Dame Hell Singer found themselves and yourself slowly... going quiet, as if the conversation subject matter were inconsequential.

It is then that you notice one of your peer seated atop the gray and stone hill, as if she were a queen surveying her territory. How absurd for one to claim such a position. Your kind claims all to be equal, least civil war occurs pitting blade against blade and kin against kin.

Still, as long as she didn't claim such a thing, it was acceptable... even if she was a distinguished guest from a far away land.

"Thank you for coming, neru." She spoke with a smile, her fluffy white coat stirring in the wind. You can see a black star upon her her tail as it swayed back and forth.

What Do?  
_[X] Listen to the guest talk?_  
[ ] Sort of pay attention, you do get distracted easily...  
**[X] Look around, you don't get what she's talking about... there is a ringing sound distracting you...**  
[ ] Write In!


	11. The Distracting thing

**[x] Look around, you don't get what she's talking about... there is a ringing sound distracting you... **  
_- [X] Listen to the guest talk?_

"And so lord Germatoid came upon..." The ringing sound came back once more as you attempted to pay attention to the guest. There was something compelling about what she was saying and yet, you couldn't pay attention... if only that ringing sound could stop.

You see a few other of your peers who have the same problem as you, their ears moving as if irritated, but they soon stop. There was the matter of why they stopped, they were paying attention to the guest, who was even now still speaking... only now, she was nattering on about some unimportant thing called pure hearts or something.

What Do?  
[ ] Try and pay attention! She came all these way to speak to you, the lest you could do is pay attention, right?  
**[X] Shake your head and try to work out where the ringing is coming from and stop it.**  
_[X Say, that is a rather cute lady staring at the guest with unrelenting hate. Also, she is accompanied by a white vagabond._  
[ ] Write in?


	12. Foul Xeno Infiltrators!

**[X] Shake your head and try to work out where the ringing is coming from and stop it.**  
_- [x] Say, that is a rather cute lady staring at the guest with unrelenting hate. Also, she is accompanied by a white vagabond. _

With the manifest intelligence that comes from being one of the premier minds in existence, you, being the one and only benevolent Lord Tyranicus, decide that the distinguish guest's speech can't be too important... because you got distracted from listening to it. Why if it was truly important, it wouldn't have been that easy to distract you.

However, for the sake of your less intelligent peers, you shall hunt down the source of the ringing sound and stop it, just so they can listen without interruption. As you mentally make that bold declaration, you can feel the vast cosmic weight of the world itself array against you, but it is of no use as you push back with the might of the divine essence within your form. [**2d6=4**]

Thus, you shake your head to clear it.

Then, with ears a-twitching, you home in on the source of the ringing sound. Your vast and unknowable intellect tells you that the source happens to be this pair of nobles.

Grey and white... female and male. Despite their age, they possess blue eyes... and there is that sensation around them. There is this presence, one that does not fit your kin. It is [Alien], and full of the scent of the stars and moon above, cold and sharp.

It is... in a word.

**Wrong**.

**Absolutely and Completely Wrong.**

**Alien and Wrong.**

Could they be demons who've managed an UNSPEAKABLE evil and managed to possess your peers?

There is this urge within you attack the Not-Kin. Worse than demons, worse than that which possess minions, these two were [Alien].

And they were staring at the distinguished guest with such hatred. So much so that it radiates from them as a [ringing] sound that is interfering the speech.

What Do?

[ ] Attack the [Aliens]

[ ] Decry the presence of the two to the peers and the guest.

**[X] Sneak up on them and observe them for now.**

[ ] Write in.


	13. Ninja Kitty!

**[X] Sneak up on them and observe them for now. **

Approaching the pair was easy. Approaching them without their notice, that was trickier. But not an issue for you, for you are one of the noble rulers of the world, and you make the rules. And you say you're really sneaker.

After all, you are Lord Tyranicus, and you have a duty to your peers. The speech by the guest isn't important to listen to as you've clearly been distracted. But that didn't mean that you couldn't help your peers by stopping that ringing sound, as a common courtesy. You just need to work out the source (which you have), and why it is occurring before you can stop it.

Besides, it's not like you don't exactly have any motivations beyond sneaking up and observing them.

For now.

Because you are restraining your instincts to attack them for that scene of wrongness that surrounded them.

Because you have a [MYSTERY] before you, and that is taking your attention. [MYSTERY] and such are meant to be investigated and pawed about before they are no longer a [MYSTERY] and just something else.

It also helps that the [alien] lady in grey-black has a lovely rear and a well groomed tail. Her vagabond male companion clearly has to go, much too scruffy and disreputable in looks be seen in your company.

And so, you approach them.

And listen to their conversation and receive a horrible shock.

They... they are speaking in the language of minions. What noble peer of yours would do such a debase thing? Oh, it's not like you don't understand them. But it is certainly shocking.

What Do?  
[ ] Get closer to them?  
[ ] Hiss at them with the Anger Displaying Hiss?  
[ ] Attack the scruffy male and show the cute alien lady that she can do better.  
**[X] Continue observation? You are most certainly NOT leering at that filthy xeno.**  
_[X] Write In?_


	14. Intruder Detected!

**[X] Continue observation!**  
_- Pay attention to what they are saying, shocking as it may be_  
_- You must find out what horrible plot they are planning on! _  
_- You are most certainly NOT leering at that filthy xeno. Really!_  
_- Your tail is most certainly not twitching..._

You sneak closer to your target and her scruffy companion, like a secret agent ninja spy... that has a nice ring to it, doesn't it? Lord Tyranicus, secret agent of the heavens...

In any event, you creep thru the green cover, zipping here and there, from cover to cover... getting ever closer to this "Luna" that the white ruffian insists on addressing the lovely alien lady by.

You try to pay attention to the words uttered by the two... but your attention is captivated by the nice and very well groomed tail that is swaying before you. She must have a well trained minion, or she's just that good at grooming.

At that notion, you pause and decide you won't end the xeno threat for now. Not if you can get the pretty alien to groom your tail... mmmmmmh.

Still, you catch the occasional words such as "heart snatchers", "new daimon tactics"... they don't make sense... but then, what care you for minion babbling when they could be tending to your needs?

"Luna, I think that cat is trying to sneak up on us..."

Well... it looks like the game is up.

What Do?  
**[X] Siddle up to the alien lady and look meaningfully at her, and dismiss the white vagabond?**  
_[X] Pounce on her tail?_  
_[X] Pretend you didn't hear and continue what you're doing?_  
_[X] Write In!_


	15. Smooth kitty is smooth

**[X] Sidle up to the alien lady and look meaningfully at her, and dismiss the white vagabond?**  
_- [X] Pretend you didn't hear and continue what you're doing?_  
_- [X] Pounce on her tail?_  
_- [X] Caught? Certainly not. Obviously, we fully intended to be detected at this time all along. Now... Confront them! _

You continue to move closer to the pair of aliens before instinct took over.

There is a look of outrage on the black alien lady's face and a twitch as she struggled to keep quiet at the capture of her tail. How unnatural, unless of course, she didn't want to announce her presence in this meeting of peers.

Now that you have deliberately exposed yourself, you stand back up and sidle up to the filthy, filthy xeno lady.

You give a meaningful look, enhanced by your natural charisma; Your A+ ranked charisma that can reduce even the most hardened of minions to brainless d'aaaaw and kawaii when you were younger and had yet to refined its power.

"Oi!" The white vagabond's scandalized remark is countered with a look of dismissal from a superior to one that is lower than a minion. That look of dismissal got lowered ears of displeasure, a low rumbling growl from him. Not that it matters, you're fairly certain you can take him in one on one combat and show him whatfor.

But such a thing wouldn't be good as it would distract your peers who are busy listening to the distinguish guest.

You return your attention to the blushing alien.

What Do?  
[X] You smoothly lick a paw and catch a fluttering snack and give half of it to the alien before devouring the other half.  
[X] You seduce the alien lady, like that hero your minions have; that Jim Kirk.  
[ ] You question the alien lady, and use the dreadful Pinning Paw Technique on the vagabond when he interrupts.  
**[X] You wait until the meeting is over before you start your questions.**  
[ ] Write In.


	16. Helping your peers

**[X] You wait until the meeting is over before you start your questions; in the meantime, do some light flirting and seduction.**  
**- [X] You smoothly lick a paw and catch a fluttering snack and give half of it to the alien before devouring the other half. **  
**- [X] You wait until the meeting is over before you start your questions.**  
**- [X] You seduce the alien lady, like that hero your minions have; that Jim Kirk.**

You scoot closer to the alien, who seems to get a greater blush at your proximity.

The white clad vagabond seemed amused by the reactions of the alien lady. But that was understandable, it only had a simple mind being not a feline such as yourself and was easily amused.

A flicker of your blades, and you present half of a fluttering snack to the xeno lady... an unheard of act of generosity. Truly, only the most noble of felines would do this, giving up part of a fluttering snack.

"Ahhh... no, thank you. I've already eaten." She seemed hesitant as you devour your half whole and swallowed it down in one go.

You shrug, but leave the fluttering snack for her.

Still, your distraction seems to work as your peerage seems to no longer suffer the occasional ringing sound if one were to judge by the attentive manner they were listening to the guest.

Still, it would be rude to speak while the guest, Nekonelle the Fabled Herald of the Oncoming Dark Star , was speaking. Utterly and completely impolite. Thus, you settle for waiting til the speech was over before interrogating the alien. That was how your minion's hero did it... and as below, so above.

With the patience that even the gods would admit and laud as beyond divine, you sit and wait.

Tail twitching and moving side to side.

You sit and wait... and look at the alien, admiring her refined appearance. She did have the classic look of an elegant lady, you won't deny this.

It is simply a pity that she was born an alien, and not a feline like you. How cruel fate was, she could have been so much more.

Still, the speech eventually ends, and the lady Nekonelle bids her thanks to your peers and you for listening to her before leaping into the arms of her crimson haired minion to be carried away.

What Do?  
**[X] Introduce yourself?**  
**[X] Interrogate the alien?**  
[ ] Scare off the white vagabond?  
[ ] Seduce the alien to the side of good, and being one of your minions?  
_[X] Write In._


	17. Let Mortal Kombat Begin!

**[X] Introduce yourself.**  
**[X] Interrogate the alien.**  
_- Scare off the white vagabond?_  
_- Seduce the alien to the side of good, and being one of your minion if you are satisfied with the talk. _

"As amusing as this is, I fear I'm going to have to ask you to leave. Luna and I have important things to do."

The attempts by the white Vagabond to interfere with your conversation was not appreciated. Especially when you were about to introduce yourself.

Thus, things had to be settled in an unpleasant manner.

Battle was joined as both you and the Vagabond vied for the attentions of the alien, Luna.

With your demon quelling blades unsheathed, you are a true terror. A known fact based on how unmarked you are. For you are the master of the swift feign and strike technique that leaves nothing but afterimages and bloody wounds behind.

Still, this "Artemis" was likely a virtuoso at battle as you are. For, he too was unmarked. Or perhaps, he was a novice at such.

No, you consider his movement. They are too sure, too smooth to be that of a novice.

And so, you flash at him... swifter than sight, blades coming in for a side swipe. [**Attack 2d6=11, Defense 2d6=7]**]

Alas, while your offense is strong and blindingly fast... he seemed to be just as skilled at defending against attacks unseen.

What Do?  
_[X] You meant to do that... you didn't miss, you showed off just how swift you were._  
[ ] Attack again, full out savage attack! He wouldn't be expecting that.  
**[X] Use the dreadful Pinning Paw Technique on the vagabond when he counterattacks.**  
[ ] Write In.


	18. Tyranicus' Counterattack

**[X] Use the dreadful Pinning Paw Technique on the vagabond when he counterattacks.**  
_- You meant to do that... you didn't miss, you showed off just how swift you were. _  
_- Seduce the Xeno_

As the initial exchange of ritual strikes and feigns occur, you catch sight of the lovely lady Luna to the side. She appears to be exasperated by the tagalong who had attached himself to her.

At least, you assume so, given the way she was covering her eyed with on paw, and just shaking her head as if in disbelief. "Men."

You feel you should, somehow, take offense to that. But, you don't. For you are Lord Tyranicus, and in your veins run the blood of kings, queens and gods.

It is in your nature to be benevolent and generous to those of a lower station than you. Which is why you have not performed the Giant Slaying Dance. Not even when your minions displeased you by serving a less than satisfactory meal of salmon instead of the tuna you desired.

You were sorely tempted, it must be admitted, but you ate the meal and didn't bring low the clumsy beasts that your minions were in your displeasure.

Still, you and the white vagabond stalked in a circle. A fell wind blew the weed about with a rustling sound.

And you didn't set upon the alien male with your blades in savage fury. You are certain such an act would be beyond his capacity to withstand, but you are generous and desire to not show that savage aspect to Luna.

But you will have your satisfaction.

And so, you waited patiently for his strike. For you are more than a beast and can do more than scream and leap.

Just like the white alien was doing now. With both paws at that.

_Amateur_.

Clearly, he wasn't used to being on the offensive.

He likely won in the past by tiring our his opponent by avoiding their attacks. Feh.

_Amateur and coward_, you name him in your thoughts.

_Amateur, Coward and a Fool_. And it is so.

Laying upon his deeds and nature with the thri-fold binding of the **Feline Supremacy Over Creation Mantra**with the divine spark within your heart, he surely is doomed to failure now. For now, even if you forgive him and unbind your curse, the world itself will remember and strike him down.

You twist and turn just so, as his body committed to the leap could not move sufficiently to strike you. Effortlessly even. [**Attack 2d6=8, Defense 2d6=7**]

"Pinning Paw Technique," Your declaration is made with the force of a will that can not be gainsaid, and thus did you perform your counter-attack technique. A strike that required precision, finesse and power unmatched by any other.

This was a technique used by a noble scion of the gods upon miscreants who had been led astray from the righteous path of nobility.

It was one used by those greater than the subdued, some claimed that there were villains who used this techniques too. But that was fine. After all, at its heart, it was a dominance technique.

One that said by deed, rather than words. "I am better than you. I could have hurt you, instead you are going to lie there and simmer in the knowledge of your position in relation to mine."

In short, the most mortifying technique one can use upon another. Especially in a duel. Like you just did.

He might have been skilled at avoiding strikes. But physics dictated to those without the truly divine spark what could be and what could not be. And thus, the white vagabond, Artemis, found himself pinned to the ground by your paw. [**Counter-Attack 2d6=7, Defense Against Counter-Attack 2d6=10**].

There is a moment.

A stunned silence before he attempted to escape your counter-attack and pinning technique.

But such would not be. For your have bound his fate to that of the _Fool_. More, you have performed the technique perfectly and he couldn't escape.

"Oh, Artemis..." The sigh of disbelief could be heard from Luna. She likely couldn't believe the humiliation that her tagalong was feeling, or the mortifying display he made in his attempts to escape.

"So~, pretty lady, you might address me as Lord Tyranicus, Ruler of the Viridian Plains of Backyard, Destroyer of the Demon Lord Veter Inarian, Queller of Demons... and now, Aliens," You look down at the white alien that you have pinned knowingly.

What Do?  
**[X] Question Luna. Her secrets will be yours.**  
**[X] Cuff the ear of Artemis with a paw, so that he knows his place.**  
_[X] Suddenly... something else happens._  
[ ] Write In.


	19. Lord Tyranicus' Mercy

**[X] Cuff the ear of Artemis with a paw, so that he knows his place.**  
_**- **__Suddenly... something else happens. _  
**[X] Question Luna. Her secrets will be ours.**

You truly are magnanimous as you are awe-inspiring. Truly, a god amongst mortals. You could have punish the interloping white vagabond harshly for daring to interfere in your affairs, but you decide to give him clemency.

And so, a paw is drawn back before slashing forwards. Your blades are not draw this time and thus, the white vagabond's ear is spared from a notch that would show how impotent he was.

The punishment delivered with grace and elegancy, you deliberately and slowly released him from the dreadful paw pinning technique. It was clear to both him and Luna that you choose to spare him from further punishment and not because he escaped.

With a look of contriteness, the white vagabond ran off before being picked up and being coddled by his minion. A yellow maned female giant. It looks as if the aliens are aware of the social strata and had disguised themselves as the dominant species.

"So... as I was saying, I am Lord Tyranicus, and you my lady are not of my peers," You settle for the standard superior admonishing inferior stance that come to your kind so easily. "Now, I have been most patient in waiting to speak with you."

What Do?  
[ ] Demand that she assume her natural form?  
**[X] Ask Questions (Write In).**  
**[X] Dominate her in social combat? Wait... is that even possible? Isn't this SM BESM not a White Wolf game system?!**  
[ ] Something else happens!  
[ ] Write In.


	20. This is Madness!

**[X] Ask Questions (Write In).**  
**You would really like to know what that headache inducing bell was. Words are required with it's source. And maybe a well deserved punishment.**  
_- Dominate her in social combat? Wait... is that even possible? Isn't this SM BESM not a White Wolf game system?!_

Your questions were direct once the interloper has been banished.

She attempted to circumvade your questions with statements of "You wouldn't understand...", "you can't handle the truth..."

But her attempts to do so proves to be less effective as you just look at her. Within your body, you can feel the spark of divinity flare and things... change.

**It is not so!**

You feel different.

The world seems slightly less real, and yet... more real.

Oh... that was the fluttering snack kicking in in your stomach. How amusing, you forgot that it upsets your stomach just a little.

Everything is as it was.

Now back to the questioning!

Your glare is majesty as it is fiercesome, the spark of divinity within you pulses with your words as you make your will known to the lesser being dared to assume a form akin to yours. [_Social-Fu [4,10,3,4,9,3,7,10] = 6 successes verses Mental Defense Value of 4_]

The not quite whimper as she bowed her head in submission. It is delicious to you and you can feel your spiritual core replenish itself.

It was nothing more than a simple alien, but that you had to expend your might thus... such a waste.

"So talk. Explain to me... that I might know." As you spoke, the little spark of divinity at your heart sparked once more as you commanded the one before you.

Within your words, other words lay. Commands beyond resistance. [_Social-Fu [3,9,3,1,9,5,6,7,8,8,3,5] = 5 successes verses Mental Defense Value of 4_]

_Submission_. Your spark commanded her soul.

_Obedience_. You can see from the bead of sweat the strain that she suffers trying to resist.

But it is for naught and so.

She spoke.

Spun the tale of an impossible golden age when all of the world was ruled by a Queen named Serenity. Who... was a minion? Madness!

Absolute Madness! That minions could even presume to have an existance beyond that of obeying one of your kind? That was staggering madness.

As you blinked at her words, you kind of missed out what she said beyond something about a golden age brought to an end by a male sniffing at a tail he shouldn't have. And of reincarnations and enemies from beyond the stars.

Of which, the honored guest was one of.

What Do?  
**[X] Command Luna. She will take you to this Serenity Reborn. You will have words with a clumsy beast that presumes too much!**  
[ ] Inform Luna she is mistaken! Such a thing that she spoke of is impossible!  
[ ] Write In.

**Lord Tyranicus**  
**Age** : In His Prime  
**Species** : The Lords of Creation, The Noblest of Beings, a Cat  
**Essence** : 2 dots (35 motes available) = (Essence 2x5) + (Willpower 8x2) + (sum of all Virtues 9)  
**Charms** : Second Martial Arts Excellency, First Presence Excellency, Stroke the Flame, Subtle Whisper, Malefaction, Declaration of Feline Supremacy (unique charm - doesn't seem to work), ?


	21. Commands

**[X] Command Luna. She will take you to this Serenity Reborn. You will have words with a clumsy beast that presumes too much!**

With your dominance over the deluded xeno lady established, you commanded her to tell you her tale.

That her secrets be yours.

Only to discover her madness. Her absolute delusions.

Such a thing.

Minions ruling over everything? Why the heavens would fall and shatter at such a notion.

No, best that you take things in hand and deal with it. For are you not a righteous hero born of divity? Raised in splendor unparalleled?

Have you not slains demons uncounted? Defeated the dreadful demon lord in its own lair while it possessed a minion.

Thus, you come to a decision. You would have words with this clumsy beast that dared to reach above its station.

And if this Serenity Reborn proved to be a fiendish monster in the guise of a minion, you shall bring her low with the Giant Slaying Dance.

For not even possessed by a demon, can a minion withstand that technique. But in the case of such a possession where even a higher beast than the stumbling and graceless giants can be misled, then... it is necessary to perform such a terrible technique.

For you are Lord Tyranicus, benevolent beyond conception, just beyond imagination, but firm as only one descended from the gods could be.

Thus, do you take the high road.

You follow this "lady" Luna as she guides you to where the minion awaits.

What Do?  
[ ] An uneventful journey. It is time to confront Serenity Reborn.  
[ ] Enemies await you at every step! Surely, the world is against you! But you endure your misfortunes.  
**[X] The encounter with Serenity Reborn starts with a battle... but not yours. So far.**  
**[X] Your keen senses and mind determine that you and Luna are followed! Could it be the minions of this Serenity Reborn are out to strike you down before you can met her?**  
[ ] Write In.


	22. Minions gone wild also combat

**[X] Your keen senses and mind determine that you and Luna are followed! Could it be the minions of this Serenity Reborn are out to strike you down before you can met her?**  
**[X] The encounter with Serenity Reborn starts with a battle... but not yours. So far.**  
- _[X] Which means you are being upstaged. Unacceptable! Get in there and show them your might! ... which one was the upstart again?_

As you take the high road, your keen senses swept the environment.

It is clear from the faint movements behind you that slipped from behind pillars that rose to the heavens and to behind the edges of the high road...

Perhaps, they might have fooled those less attentive. Or even some of your peers.

But you were Lord Tyranicus.

That which your eyes could not grasp can not be counted, for they are next to none.

And thus... you **know** that there are those who are even now trailing after you. And that they numbered clumsy brutes that would normally serve your kind as minions.

Could it be?

Did this... Serenity Reborn know of your intentions to have words with her? If so, she must be acting knowingly of her evil deeds and need to be punished beyond being spoken to.

Still, you continue on... just keeping an eye on them. Just in case.

A prudent thing as you hear the screeching sound of one of the large beasts that wandered the larger low roads between the valley of the high roads.

The long white beast screeches to a halt on the side.

And from it, emerged a crimson haired minion.

Some flashes of light latter and battle is joined between the crimson haired minion and a group of five minions with hair of blue, black and yellow. The outfits remind you of something you've seen before... oh, yes... that TV shows your male minion enjoyed without the company of the female in the privacy of night; something about sailor scouts, punishment... and... minion mating rituals.

You think you might have also seen the ruffian "Artemis" as well being dropped before the flashes of light.

What Do?  
[ ] Join in the Battle? What? Do you think Lord Tyranicus would be so crass as to fight minions?  
[ ] Observe the Battle?  
[ ] Write In.


	23. Giant Slaying Dance Ding Dong

**[X] Join in the Battle?**  
_- What? Do you think Lord Tyranicus would be so crass as to fight minions?_  
_- Of course, we have to show our generosity toward the alien and rescue her minion. Clearly she and that white haired punk are unable to do so. And you remember how it is when you are forced to deal with a untrained minion. When it is already taxing the patience of someone as exalted as you, clearly both will be unable to deal with it._  
_And it will banish all thought about that madness of minions ruling when they see a true fighter!_

After a moment of watching, you come to the realization that these minions... understood on a very base level, mind you. Certainly, not as much as the rude beasts that growl without thinking... but the basic principal of proper fighting is there.

Poses and postures were important. Key even.

Declaration of your intent before striking.

And these minions understood that as they posed about before declaring their attack with an attempt at style.

You forgive them for their poor attempt, naturally. They are but clumsy beasts and could not comprehend, let alone perform proper poses to declare intent properly before striking.

Still, their crimson haired opponent seemed to be no better. Still, she was slightly more skilled than them.

Why observed her declarations as she posed before striking with the raw elements from her metal tail. Her opponents' clumsy attempts to doubt proved to be barely sufficient.

Another thing that they lacked. Grace at avoiding attacks.

They truly were useless. These minions of the alien lady.

With a sigh, you step in...

To bring low this unruly enemy minion, you have to use the one technique that you know that would bring them low.

[**Giant Slaying Dance**] You declare from where you sit upon the high road, before you slipped off it in a blinding haze of shadow and motion.

Your movement is as swift as shadows, and as smooth as the motion of water in the rivers.

[**You have already fallen, fool**] Your words bring a widened look of shock and surprise from the giant as you perform the dreadful dance around its feet, around, between. Weaving a curse of doom and death upon the giant.

Its clumsiness is increased to unspeakable levels, its ability to think is rend into shreds.

The fall that occurred was thus... natural and to be expected.

The giant is brought low.

Alas, its tail spewed white liquid upon the minions of the alien lady as the crimson giant fell.

Thus was the supremacy of your noble personage demonstrated before the awed look of the alien's minions before they discovered that they were trapped in the sticking liquid.

You can smell the scent of Luna heavy upon one of the yellow maned minions.

So. This was the foolish minion who dared presume to reach high above her station. This was Serenity Reborn.

Thankfully, she is trapped by the white liquid and is forced to look you at your level.

You engage her in an obscure form of combat...

_Jiiiiiiiiii~_

You stare deep into her blue eyes.

What Do?  
[ ] Spend Motes to enhance your presence (currently at 8d10, presence + charisma. You may spend up to 8 motes for +8 dice)  
[ ] Don't spend motes, you are simply THAT magnificent, and she will KNOW her place.  
[X] Write In!

**[X] rejoice Minion for your wish for someone to lead you to the proper path has been fullfilled !No longer will you linger in doubt while you burden yourself with rulership let it be known that now all is well!**  
**8 motes and a virtue channel either compassion or conviction**


	24. Of Victors and Losers

**[X] rejoice Minion for your wish for someone to lead you to the proper path has been fullfilled !No longer will you linger in doubt while you burden yourself with rulership let it be known that now all is well!**  
_- 8d10 presence + charisma + 8d10 presence excellency + 4d10 Virtue Channel_  
_- 20d10 → [__**7**__,2,6,1,__**8**__,1,__**8**__,__**10**__,4,1,6,__**8**__,__**9**__,2,__**7**__,__**9**__,6,__**9**__,__**9**__,__**9**__]__ = 12 successes vs Mental Defense Value 6_  
_Event Roll - 1d100=85_

To the victor, goes the spoils, honor and glory. For he has won, and in winning reaffirmed his right to exist.

This is an unwritten law of the world.

She blinks first and looks away from your unrelenting gaze.

And so, you walk gracefully as only one of your kind can to the fallen giant, who even now was still twitching from the manner she had been fell by you.

A casual jump, and you are now seated upon a small mount of red hair. It is a treacherous position as your paws find themselves sliding on their silky smoothness...

But that's what claws are for.

And you soon have a seat that doesn't move... even if the claws did get more twitches.

You stare down at the minions, so that they knew their place and that their delusions of grandeur were simply that... delusions.

The spark of divinity within you pulse and your presence is now something that can now be denied as you gaze at this "Serenity Reborn" if one were to trust one's nose; for the blonde with the twin balls of hair on her head carries the scent of Luna strongly.

You gaze at her until she blushes as she finds herself lowering her head in submission.

"So... I heard that you have some silly notion that your kind rules this world."

Your words, as you find yourself doing the [unthinkable] and speaking in the language of minions, bring a gasp of shock from the minions. Clearly, they were not expecting you to speak.

"That is the utmost insulting of notions. We would have words with you, Serenity Reborn."

And thus did your harrange begin as you spoke to the minions and made your opinion clear of what you thought of spreading such silly notions of an age where she (in her past life) ruled the world and such things.

At the end of your speech, she and the other minions are reduced to tears and begging for your forgiveness.

What Do?  
[ ] Accept their oaths of fealty? But don't you already have a pair of minions?  
[ ] Sniff at their offers of fealty! They are not worth being your minions.  
[ ] Random event (?New Challenger Has Appeared? Interrupt!)  
[ ] Write In


End file.
